Bambi's Winter Wonderland
Bambi’s Winter Wonderland, is an upcoming American Disney animated holiday fantasy film, that will experience Christmas in Maine that was part of United States of America, Bambi & friends are back with new characters. In the greatest holiday tradition ever. With the voice talents of Patrick Stewart, David Oyelowo, Michael-Leon Wooley, Mark Dindal, Jim Cummings, Brian Pimental, Nolan Massey, Cree Summer, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille, Michael York, Judge Reinhold, Vivian Schilling, Val Bettin, and Rene Auberjonois. It was been distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. And it is starting on December 1st, 2025. Plot This is a true story of Bambi who just met friends, when he was a young prince who was born in this forest in many years ago, he discovers the Christmas tree filled with pears, apples, nuts, berries, and sparkling lights, along with Friend Owl, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Thumper's Sisters, and other forest animals. And now, he is still growing up to become an adult Prince, he & Faline are having kids, named Geno & Gurri, and now, he & his family & friends are celebrating Christmas in the forest. Since when they were young, they just met the bears named Friend Bear, Winnie Bear, and Lenny Bear who were living with the other bears who were all hibernating for a winter’s nap, but they all didn't want to miss Christmas so they all decided to wake up when the alarm clock just ring. In this winter wonderland, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and Thumper's Sisters & their own children had to go to see Santa Claus, to ask him on what they want for Christmas. And then, from a year ago, the man & the hunting dogs were been burned to a certain death by fire, never to be seen or herd from them, ever again. Cast Cast Stars: * Bambi * Young Bambi * Thumper * Young Thumper * Flower (Voiced by Jim Cummings) is a Skunk. * Young Flower * Faline * Young Faline * Thumper's Sisters * Thumper’s Younger Sisters * Miss Bunny * Bluebell * Geno & Gurri * Jumper, Fluffy, Milly, & Topsy * Bambi * Friend Owl (Voiced by Nolan Massey) * Mr. & Mrs. Hare (cameo) * Bambi's Mother (cameo) * Faline's Mother (cameo) * Flower's Mother (cameo) * Mena * The Great Prince of the Forest * Porcupine * Groundhog New Cast Stars: * Friend Bear (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a first brown bear * Lenny Bear (Voiced by Jess Harnell) is a third brown bear * Winnie Bear (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a second brown bear * Quill & Rose * Pine & Oak * David the Cat * Colten * Jillian * Cathy * Santa Claus (Voiced by Jim Cummings) * Mrs. Claus (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Julian * Rolf * Anthony * Harold * Wallace * Tommy the park ranger * Michael the townspeople * Lester the chef * The Demon Bear Cameos * Kiara & Kovu with their cubs, with Tiifu & Zuri, Vitani, Kion, and other lions (cameo) * Monkeys & Baboons (cameo) * Fuli (cameo) * Bunga (cameo) * Kala & Kerchak with their son, Terk, Flynt & Mungo, Gobu, Moyo, and other gorillas (cameo) * Three Piggies with Molly & Ollie (cameo) * Three Kittens with Duchess & Thomas O'Malley, with Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss (cameo) * Rama & Raksha with their cubs, with Akela & Leah, and other wolves (cameo) * Tick Tock Crocodile (cameo) * Prince Naveen & Princess Tiana (cameo) * Glut the shark (cameo) Additional Voices * Deanna Oliver * Kath Soucie * Mickie McGowan * Larry Dorf * Dennis Weaver * Sherri Stoner * Patrick Pinney * Jack Angel * Philip L. Clarke * Phil Proctor * Dee Bradley Baker * Bill Farmer * Jennifer Darling * Chuck McCann * Sherry Lynn * Doug Stone * Phil Collins * Thomas Adcox Hernandez * Brian Harvey * Bruce Fifer * Willie Geist * Lily Collins * Billy West * Charlie Adler * Keith Ferguson * Larry Moss * Nigel Pegram * Jim Carter * Ben Gluck * Corey Burton Soundtrack # Main Title # Jingle Bell Rock-Billy Idol # Feliz Navidad-Jose Feliciano # We wish you a merry Christmas-Enya # Silent Night-Josh Grodan # All I want for Christmas is you-Vince Vance & The Valiants and Lisa Layne # Do you want to build a snowman-Mickey Guyton # My wish-Rascal Flatts # Did you hear what I hear?-Carrie Underwood # Back to December-Taylor Swift # I Swear-John Michael Montgomery # Let it Snow-Blake Shelton # Winter Wonderland-Brad Paisley # This Christmas-Lady Antebellum # There’s a new kid in town-Chris Young and Alan Jackson # Baby It's cold outside-Brett Eldredge and Meghan Trainor # Healing of a heart # Have you really ever loved a woman-Bryan Adams # Santa Claus is coming to town-The Band Perry # Proud of your boy-Clay Aiken # Sing the day # Bears-Lyle Lovett # The Christmas Tree # Meeting the bears # Christmas is Here # End Credits Gallery Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Category:Bambi Category:Upcoming Films Category:Disney films Category:Christmas films Category:Animated Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Movies Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Films Category:Christmas Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Songs